


best of both worlds

by renthewerecat



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Heist, M/M, Robbery, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), charles lowkey enjoys it, charles probably killed two men, charles was probably trumatized by the events, henry has been trumatized since the begining, henry makes charles go on a heist with him, idk what else too tag, someone got buried alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat
Summary: henry realized he can keep hanging out with charles and continue too be his thief self by making charles go on a heist with him
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. well that's a bad start

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is probz trash lol

“Henry, are you sure this is a good idea?” Charles was climbing up a hill with Henry at the dead of night, Henry decided to go back to his old ways in stealing, he had somehow convinced Charles to come along, but he’s not sure it was the best idea “I really don’t want to get us both in trouble! I mean if they realize we’re doing this...” Henry just turns too him and shakes his head, Charles knows what this means “yeah, you’re right, I’m Charles! With me on your side they’ll never know what we’ve been up too!” Henry smiles; they both look over the top of the hill, they overlook a parking lot 4 cars are there, Henry looks at all of them, jumping down and running to the silver one, Charles jumps down after him as Henry pulls open the door, it seems too of been left slightly ajar, without any actual alarm on, Henry jumps into the back seats and Charles hops in the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him “haha man, the owner of this car must of been an idiot” Henry lays back in the seats, after a bit of fidgeting Charles eventually gets the car started, immediately jolting it forwards knocking Henry too the car floor “okay, this is a bit different too driving a helicopter...” he jolts the car backwards before driving away, Henry gets up off the floor, realizing he should of probably been wearing a seatbelt, he stands up and leans over the driver’s seat, looking too Charles, and he looks back “so you just wanna steal from James fowlers vault?” Henry nods “got it” Charles look back to the road, speeding up, knocking Henry forwards again, luckily the chair catches him this time “yeah, the rich guy, I’ve heard a bit about that guy, his daughter married one of my co-workers, I wonder what they’re up to now” Charles ends up driving off of the road, carelessly driving over random objects on the ground, the car seems fairly resilient, until they drive into a tree, Charles tries to avoid it but it ends up scratching the side of the car and one wheel anyways, chipping away enough metal too let a breeze into the car “well that’s not good” he comments on, the broken tire can be heard against the rock and twig filled grass, Henry begins to wonder if this was a good idea “we’re almost there Henry, the car can handle just a little more!” Henry frantically gestures to the screeching tire and chipped wall “it’ll be fine Henry” his voice is oddly soft amongst the chaos around them, Henry just looks out the window, the mansion can be seen in the distance, but will the car make it there? He can only clutch onto the seat and pray, staring at their approaching destination, his attention is suddenly caught by a rock flinged into the window by one of the tires, then the car sways to the side, knocking the both of them over, the car is slowly swaying over to the side as they approach a cliff, Henry quickly runs to push the car back into place and Charles rushes for the steering wheel, neither of the things work and the car falls over, they both fall onto the side window, shattering beneath them


	2. the start of the plan

Henry sits up, wondering how he got too such a bad start, they hadn’t even gotten too the mansion yet, he stands up, walking over to the side, looking over too Charles, who was leaning against what was the roof of the car, they just look at each other, Henry walks over too take some glass out of his flesh “thanks buddy; god I don’t know how we got off to such a bad start...” Henry just nods, when he’s done taking out all the glass he noticed he walks over too Charles side, opening the car door at top “hey don’t you need me too remove the glass from you as well?” Henry just smiles and shakes his head, climbing out of the car; he’s definitely toughed out more pain than just some glass; Henry pulls Charles up with him, they both look over to the mansion in front of them, as expected there is security around it, two guards stands by the corners and middle of an electric fence “so, how do you wanna do this?” Henry grabs his bag and rummages through it, pulling out two ropes, giving Charles one of them he whispers too him his plan “okay, that makes sense” Henry smiles and ties his rope too the broken car, Charles follows along, throwing the rope over the cliff and climbing down it, Charles slowly walks toward the two middle guards before Henry stops him, Charles looks over and Henry simply says “loud” Charles nods “now that I think about it, you tend to be more of a silent walker than me, I can’t count the amount of times you’ve accidentally snuck up on me, so maybe if you where to carry me...” before Charles can say anything else, Henry picks him up, bridal style, Charles clings onto Henry, Henry looks down too him “yeah, I think I understand your plan here” he doesn’t cling as much but is still holding on for safety, Henry runs at the guards, throwing Charles at the first one and punching the second one, surprisingly the corner guards did not notice it, Charles and Henry look too each other, Charles nods and Henry throws him over the fence, and Henry hides back at the cliff, waiting for Charles too turn off the power


	3. breaking the power

Charles walks over too an unsecured part of the mansion “now that I think about it, Henry never specified how I got into the mansion, but I guess I just gotta be myself!” he paces around the area for a while before he sees two guards standing around an air vent opening, they seem to be locked in conversation “Henry may be sneaky, but I have bold actions!” running at the two he jumps onto the first one, and like dominos, the other one is knocked down as well, taking one of their tasers and using it to make sure both of them are fully knocked out, he climbs into the vents; Charles seems to blindly crawl around the vents for hours, looking through some vents he can see the owners family having dinner with a second family, he recognizes one of the people there as his co-worker; wandering even further, there only seems to be empty rooms, with a small buzzing from his headphones it’s clear Henry is checking in on him, since anyone else would of stated their name by now “yeah, still looking for that generator, these vents are like a maze! I mean how many bathrooms could one place even need!” Henry can be heard softly laughing from the other side “heh, yeah, don’t worry, I’ll get too that generator in no time!” and he cuts out, searching through the vents some more, eventually he stumbles through an opened vent and into the generator room “wow, am I lucky” he takes a second too think of what he can do too this generator, there doesn’t seem to be an off switch, and with how big this place is there could be multiple generators, this could power anything in the mansion! just touching the thing gives him a small spark, it seems too already be fairly overworked, so maybe if he added just a bit more power it would completely break, Charles took the taser from earlier and uses it on the machine, loud static echoed in the small room as the generator began to glow, after a few seconds the whole thing exploded, launching Charles out of the room


	4. into the vault

There’s a ringing in his ears, his vision was a blacked out and he was completely dizzy, it took him a few seconds too fully process his surroundings, he had just blasted through the wall, any security guards around him where knocked out on the floor, and Henry was making sure he’s alright, he’s never seen so much fear in the thief’s eyes, Charles was still a little dazed, but he knows every word Henry won’t say, he reached up too comforting hold Henrys arm “I’m alright Henry, I’m alright” and smiled softly, Henry visibly relaxes, and quickly moves to help him up, he looks too the broken wall and at the vent Charles went through “I didn’t find the vault, but I think it might be in the basement” Henry nods and walks around the mansion for some sort of basement access; while Henry is focusing on finding the entrance, Charles decided to mention a few things “I think their family is having dinner with my co-workers family” Henry just nods slowly to show he heard “yeah, a lot of the other rooms where empty, so we could use that to out advantage!” he punches his palm for emphasis, Henry smiles a little and nods again “so... why did you choice me to go with you? I mean Ellie would probably be better for this...” Henry calculates how he should respond, settling for just gently holding Charles’ hand, looking it for a moment before looking at the mansion again, stilling holding on, Charles doesn’t fully understand but he does understand some of it, he’s henrys best of friends, he’s more fun to hang out with; a few more seconds pass before Henry sees a slightly cracked wall, it’s cracked enough that a few vines can escape through it, he grabs onto one of the vines and pulls on it, waving Charles over too help, Charles grabs a vine next to it and pulls, eventually the pulling causes the wall to crack more, eventually collapsing, revealing an overgrown indoors garden, being tended by the gardener who quickly notices the two and grabs two swords out of a cluster of vines, preparing for battle, Charles put his fist up and Henry rummages through his bag, with a grin Henry pulls out a lighter, the gardener quickly runs to take it away from him, Charles quickly runs to protect his buddy, jumping onto the gardeners shoulders and trying to choke him out, he frantically tries to pry the pilot off, while he’s distracted Henry quickly uppercuts him “wow, we really do make the best team” Henry just smirks and gives Charles the ‘I know’ look and he walks over to the mass of vines, it almost seems to be alive, pulsing, but not for long, as Henry throws the lighter into the green fire starter, quickly lighting up and disintegrating before them, other items that gardener had hidden clank against the floor as they walk in, in the corner is a rusted trapdoor, Henry rummages through his bag again and pulls out a flamethrower “wait, if you had a flamethrower why use the lighter” Henry can only shrug and point to the bag; Henry points the flamethrower at the trapdoor, blasting it with fire and melting it enough for them to lump through, falling directly into the vault, henrys eyes widen as he hold some coins, letting it fall through his fingers, he can’t help the laugh that escapes him, and he becomes practically entranced with the glimmering gold, and jewels, falling backwards he just enjoys it all, but his ecstatic laughter catches the attention of the guards, as they kick the door open, Charles quickly grabs a small diamond and throws it at one of the guards, hitting them square in the eye, the other guard goes to make sure his partner is okay, Charles goes to ask Henry what to do next before the second guard points at Charles and yells “YOU! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! MISS. FOWLERS HUSBAND WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!”


	5. taking it all

Miss. Fowler, james Fowler’s daughter, Charles co-workers wife, he can’t hear about this, Charles grabs Henrys bag, Henry tries to stop him, Charles knows how protective Henry is of his bag, but he doesn’t plan to open it, instead he swings the bag at the guard, knocking him out instantly, Charles puts down the bag for Henry to hold onto tightly “I’m sorry but, he knows who I am, and he’ll tell my co-worker, you know no-one else can know about this” Henry nods “what are we gonna do about him?” Henry looks at him, then to the guard, and opens the bag, handing Charles a shovel and pickaxe “good idea, I guess you can grab everything in the vault and I bury them alive?” Henry nods again already putting the gold in a bag “god, that sounds horrible when I put it like that, sometimes I wonder how you sleep at night” Henry simply laughs, but a look of sorrow crosses his eyes, he can only guess that this really does takes quite the toll on his psyche, Charles breaks through the vault floor, digging a small grave and shoving the bodies inside, the first guard already seems to have bleed out, placing the remains of the floor on top, he grabs Henrys flamethrower, which Henry seems to have thrown into a pile of gold without a care, and he melts the floor back together, and it was like the ground was never disturbed at all, after they were done, Henry takes a ladder from his bag and climbs out, they run back to the cliff face and climb back up “you know, we could probably walk back home...” Henry nods and they start walking back to the government base


	6. late night comforts

They sat on a couch together, they just seemed to be staring into nothing, a fake fire softly crackles in the background, and neither of them could really sleep “you know Henry...” Charles starts “that was quite a day” Henry smiles and nods slightly “I mean I’m still scared that someone is going to know what we did, and I do feel maybe a little guilty, but that was... fun...” Henry sat closer, he doesn’t talk much but he feels this requires his voice “that’s just how it is...” Charles smiles at the sound of his voice, it’s rough from lack of use, but he feels so special to be hearing it, it’s comforting, but there’s still something on his mind “Henry I think I killed a person... tortuously...” Henry looks empathetically at him, and then wraps his arms around him; Charles hugs him back “Henry how do you sleep like this... I killed them... slowly... for just some gold...” “I... I don’t...” Charles hugs him closer “I still feel bad about it but, I really enjoyed it, I guess hanging out with you is just, always fun... I like being around you Henry, I really do” Charles soft smiles says more than just ‘liking being around him’ Henry smiles back, cuddling closer “me too...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i that was, a story... yeah...


End file.
